


Friends and Family

by firetop



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetop/pseuds/firetop
Summary: Picks up right after "Emma"





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Friends and Family

Author: Fire Top

Rating: YTEEN

Spoilers:  Same as the other one.

Summery:  Picks up right after Emma.

Authors Note:  I must admit I was surprised.  I didn’t expect the reaction to Emma to be so great.  I really didn’t have anything truly written at the time.  This story just kind of poured out of me.  As did the next one coming out.  Yes there will be a third one of these.  I do work for feedback.  I’m not employed anywhere else at this moment.  So please send me something so I can read.  

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Josh sat on his couch enjoying the silence.  The weekend had been crazy.  Emma was finally asleep in her room.  Josh tried to focus on the television but thoughts of the past three days kept coming back.

 

            Josh made his first stop Leo’s.  Margaret hugged him as soon as he entered the office.  She ushered him right in.  She offered to watch Emma for him, but Emma didn’t want to let go of her father.

            “Josh, how are you?”

            “Hanging in there.  I heard you wanted to see me.”

            “Yeah.  Emma.  How are you?”

            Emma picked her head up off of Josh’s shoulder.  “Good.”  She answered.

            “Emma.  This is Mr. McGarry.  He is a good friend.  You don’t have to be afraid of him.”

            Leo got up to sit next Josh and his daughter.  “Emma you can call me grandpa if you want.”

            “Maybe.”  She answered.

            “What’s up Leo?”  Josh asked.

            “I just wanted to see how you were doing.  Also wanted to let you know there is day care available for Emma, if you are interested.  We also need to talk about your work load.”

            “I know.   I planned on enrolling Emma in daycare today.  I’ll have to find a kindergarten for her, next year.  As for my schedule, I’m probably going to have to cut back a little.  I’m going to have to keep daycare hours.  As for next week, I’ll need some time to get Emma settled and such.”

            “Josh, you know that you qualify for maternity leave.”  At Josh’s confused face he continued.  “You just acquired a daughter.  The maternity leave is for mothers and fathers with new children whether though birth or adoption.  So you don’t have to worry.  You just tell me what days you need off and I’ll take care of it.  As for your workload you take on what you think you can handle.  Emma is allowed in the office any time she needs to be here.  As for traveling, again Emma is welcome.  If you need help with anything you let us know.”

            “Leo.  Thanks.  This whole father thing is kind of new to me.  At least it being full time.”

            “At least you had some practice first.  Most of us dads are just thrown in it the first time.  You got to test the waters.  Let’s go see if the president is free.  He wanted to talk to you to.”

            Josh dutifully followed, holding his daughters hand.  “Sir?  Josh is here.”

            Jed Bartlet walked forward.  “Josh come in.  How are you?”  He hugged the younger man.

            “I’m okay sir.”

            “And who is this?”  He knelt down.

            Josh also got down to be on Emma’s level.  “My name is Emma Joanne Lyman.”  She answered.

            “Do you know who I am?”  The president asked.  Emma shook her head.  “Well do you know where you are?”

            “The White House.  My daddy works here.  He works for the president.”  She then looked closer at the man.  “Are you the president?”

            “Yes I am.”  He answered truthfully.

            Emma opened her mouth in shock and let go of her father’s hand.  She took a part of each pant leg and did a little curtsy.  “It’s a nice to meet you sir.”  Jed smiled and looked at Leo.

            “I think I want all my staff to great me like that.”  He looked back at the little girl and held out his hand.  “It’s nice to meet you too Emma.  Do you know the name of the president?”

            “Uhm.”  She put her fore finger to her lips and started to tap while looking up.  “I know of President Washington, he was the first president.  I know of President Lincoln.  He freed the slaves.  President Bartlet.”  She finally said triumphantly.  

            Jed kissed her forehead and stood up.  “Josh, you’re right.  She is smart.  She knows more than some of the congressmen.”  He joked.

            Josh beamed with fatherly pride.  “Thank you sir.”

            “So what are you doing here?”

            “Daycare.”

            “Did Leo tell you that Emma is welcome here?”

            “Yes he did.  And thank you.  It really means a lot.”

            “Josh if there is anything that you need you can just ask.  Advice or someone to talk to.  Anything.  Do you have any plans this weekend?”

            “Just setting up Emma’s room.  The staff is helping.”

            “Monday night, dinner.  I’m cooking.  A welcoming party for Emma.”  

            “Yes sir.  I’ll see you Monday for staff.”

            “I don’t want to see you before that.”

            “Yes sir and Thank you sir.”

            “Bye Emma.”

            “Bye sir.”  She curtsied again and grabbed her father’s hand.

            “Josh?”  Mrs. Landingham called.

            “Yes Ma’am.”

            “Whose that?”

            “Mrs. Landingham, this is my daughter, Emma.  Emma say hello.”

            “Hello.”

            “Aren’t you a cutie.”  She looked at Josh and mouthed cookie.  Josh nodded.  “Emma, would you like a cookie?”

            She looked up at her father.  “Can I daddy?”

            “Yes you can.”  Mrs. Landingham handed the girl a chocolate chip cookie.  “Thank You.”  Emma said without any encouraging.

            “You are very polite.”

            “You always say please and thank you.”   She stated matter of factly.

            “Yes you should.  You have a good day Emma.”

            “Bye.”  She waved at the elderly woman and walked out with her father.

            Looking at his watch, Josh decided that the next stop would have to be the day care center.  He was happy to see that they were open from 7 in the morning till 7 at night during the week, and from 10 to 3 on the weekends.  He didn’t see that being too bad.  His biggest problem was the people who were authorized to pick Emma up in case of an emergency.  He put Zoey and Leo down for that purpose.  He was sure that if he could not get his daughter one of those two would be able to.  There was a quick tour and Josh was impressed with the facility.  He was also given a list of some supplies that Emma would need while in day care.  

            A quick trip to CJ, Donna, and Toby and Josh was ready to go.  Emma was starting to get sleepy and hungry.  A combination that Josh did not want to deal with in the office.  Dinner would have to be first.  

            Sam was happy comply.  After the orders were placed and Emma was munching on some bread and coloring with crayons, Josh made the recommendation of Wal Mart as their next stop.  “I need to pick up some stuff for Emma for Monday.  And we can get paint there.

            “Did you like the Day Care center?”  Sam asked the little girl.

            She shrugged.  “They have lots of toys.”

            “Yes they do.  There are going to be other kids there too.”

            Emma nodded again.

            “What’s wrong?”  Josh asked.  He knew that there was something that was bothering his daughter.  

            “Why don’t you want me?”

            “Emma, of course I want you.  Why do you think that I don’t?”

            “You didn’t live with Mommy and me.  And now that you are stuck with me you are making me go to day care.”  She had tears in her eyes.

            Josh put his daughter on his lap and looked at Sam before turning to his daughter.  “Emma, when mommy went to work where did you go?”

            “I stayed with Patty.”

            “Right.  Because you couldn’t be with mommy while she was working.  It’s the same with me.”

            “But I only was with Patty a little.  Not all the time.”

            “My job is different than mommy’s was.”

            “So you like your job more than you like me?”

            “Not at all.  Don’t ever say that.  That is not true.  I love you very much.  How about I make you a deal.”  At Emma’s nod he continued.  “You try day care for two weeks.  I will try and visit once a day.  If you are not happy we will try something new.”

            “Come for lunch.  Every day.”

            “I don’t always eat lunch the same time you do.”

            “Fine.”  She crossed her arms over her chest.  “But you visit everyday when you do have lunch.  For three hugs and five kisses.”

            “One big hug and three kisses.”

            Emma put her finger to her lip again.  “Deal.”  And she put her hand out.  Josh smiled at Sam before shaking her hand.

            Sam couldn’t help it anymore.  He started to laugh as soon as they took each other’s hand.  “You got yourself a nice politician there.”

            “Don’t I know it?  I think that’s why Clara wanted her away from DC.  Too much influence on her.”  Josh smiled.  Luckily the food arrived and Emma was content to sit and eat.

            “What happened with Leo?”

            “He wanted to let me know that Emma is welcome in the office and any where else I go.”

            “That’s good, but what about school? And when you go out of town?”

            “I have no idea yet.  She starts kindergarten in the fall.  I am thinking a private school.  When I go out of town she will come with me.  We’ll bring the work.  Maybe a private tutor.  I’ll also need to find someone to watch her if I need to be in meetings while traveling.”

            “You should look at the intern pool.  There might be a one or two with babysitting skills who we can drag across county with us.”

            “I’ll talk to Leo about that on Monday.  Oh, Monday night the president is throwing a welcoming party for Emma.”

            “She met the president?”

            Josh laughed.  “She made quite the impression on him and on Mrs. Landingham.”  

            “Oh boy.  She just needs to get Donna and Margaret and then she’ll run the white house.”

            “Don’t I know it?”

            

            The rest of Friday night passed pretty quickly.  Emma picked out a purple that was close to the color of her old room.  Josh chose a border for the room and also found a grey area rug to warm the room up.

            It was after 10 when they made it to the check out line.  Emma was asleep in the front of the cart.  Sam was helping Josh bag the items.  “What’s all this for?”  He asked as he put some boxes of medication into a bag.

            “The mat is for nap time, a box of tissues and a smock for painting.  A back pack, to take her stuff in.  Crayons and some books for my office.  She needs to have a change of clothing at the center and another for my office.  Plus some children’s medication at home and in the office in case she gets sick.”

            “Wow.  I’ve never seen you so prepared.”

            “One think I definitely learned from Clara, is that when it comes to kids, always be prepared.  You want to go over the papers tonight?  You can have the couch being that you have to be there tomorrow.”  Josh suggested as they walked to Sam’s car.

            “I was going to suggest that.  I just have to stop by my place and pick up some stuff.  Is she going to be okay?”  He motioned to the girl slumped in the front of the cart.

            “Oh yeah.”  Josh lifted her into the car and buckled her in.  “She’ll sleep through me changing her.  If she’s tired she can sleep through just about anything.”

 

            The door buzzer woke Josh.  He stumbled to the front door still asleep.  “Morning Josh.”  Donna said with a smile.

            “It’s 8 am.”  

            “We got work to do.  Go shower and change.”  CJ said.

            Josh grunted and walked to the bathroom.  Donna and CJ put the bagels and stuff they were carrying in the kitchen before dropping their bags and coats on the couch.

            “Hey.”  Sam jumped up.

            Donna let out a squeal.  “Sorry Sam.  Didn’t see you there.”

            Sam lay back down.  “It’s 8 already?”  He moved so that he was more in a sitting position with the blanket still on him.  But there was now room for another person to sit down.  

            “Yeah.  We brought bagels.  I’m going to start the coffee.”  Donna went into the kitchen.

            “Where’s Josh?”

            “Shower.  Bad night?”  CJ sat down next to Sam.

            “We were up till about 1 am going over paper work.  But Emma had a bad night.  So in turn so did Josh.  She’s having nightmares.  She woke up screaming twice.  I went right back to sleep.  Josh stayed up with her.”

            “So he is going to be exhausted all day.  Maybe we’ll let him take a nap later.”

            “I think that Josh is used to this already.  I mean I’ve seen them together a few times, but he, I don’t know how to describe it.  I’ve never seen him like this before.”

 

            Charlie, Toby, Zoey and one of her agents were eating by the time Sam came out dressed in a tee shirt and jeans like the rest of the group.  “When is the furniture supposed to arrive?”  Donna asked. 

            “Around noon.”

            “And do you have a place to store the old furniture?”

            “Yes.  I have a place at a storage facility.”  He took a sip of coffee before continuing.  “And the people who are delivering the furniture and stuff will take the old items to the storage facility.”  

He sounded very pleased with himself.  So pleased, that Donna moved to pat him on the head.  “Good job.”

“Well you and CJ are the coordinators of this fiasco so what’s next?”

“Well, in that case we have to first empty out the bedroom.  First to go, I think should be your daughter.”  CJ said

“I’ll move her into my room.  She should sleep a little more.  She had a bad night.”

“Then we can start to take apart the furniture and tape the room up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

There wasn’t much furniture in Josh’s spare room.  There was a bed, a night table, a dresser and a desk.  The women emptied out the closet and drawers while the men worked on the furniture.  

Emma woke a little after they started.  Josh went to bathe and get Emma dressed.  A scream had them all running into the kitchen.

“I don’t have any cereal.  We can buy some today.”

“I want Cheerios”  She screamed.

“Emma.  We do not scream like that.  You can have a bagel if you are hungry.”

“I hate you.  I want mommy.  She would have cheerio’s for me.”

“Mommy is not here.  I’m sorry.”

“I wish you were with her.”  She started to hit Josh.  

“That’s it.”  Josh picked her up, holding her under one arm.  In the other hand he took a chair and put it in the corner.  “You will have a time out.”  He put her in the chair facing the corner.  

            She tried to get up but Josh put her back down.  “You have ten minutes.  You will sit her and think about what you just said.  And think about how I feel about it.  You will also think about what you did.  If you try and get up there will be 15 minutes.”  He paused looking at the crowd.  “Or should I tell these people to go home and they won’t help us get your room ready.  I’ll be checking up on you.”

            Emma stuck her tongue out.  And started to kick the wall.  “We are now at 15 minutes.  You want more?”  And he walked away.

            “She seemed like such an angel before.”  CJ commented.

            “Normally she is.  But she was out late last night.  And she is still not used to being here.  She’ll calm down after the time out and hopefully everything will be right in the world.  I will have to go shopping tonight for food though.”

            Josh was true to his word.  After the 15 minute time out Emma had a bagel and cream cheese and then got comfortable in Josh’s room.  Again in a brilliant act of fore thinking, he had brought two Disney movies back from Florida in his bag.  Emma would be happy for three hours after Saturday morning cartoons were over.  

            The rest of the day passed relatively well.  They managed to get the room emptied and painted despite some unforeseen complications.  Good thing that Zoey had a camera and Emma was in Josh’s room.  Tomorrow they would put together the furniture and unpack the rest of the boxes.  As a thank you Josh took everyone out for pizza.  Zoey and Charlie declined but promised to be back tomorrow.

            The next day wasn’t as crazy, mainly because Josh had cereal for Emma to eat.  Zoey and Charlie couldn’t make it so Josh had to do double duty of watching his daughter and setting up her room.  

            He continued to impress his friends with his child rearing skills.  Donna and CJ were constantly telling him so.  He tried to explain to them that it was nothing new for him.  But they were all used to seeing him being single Josh, they didn’t know daddy Josh.

 

            Josh shook his head.  Luckily his friends didn’t stay too long and he was able to get an early start on getting Emma to bed.  He saw that this was going to be the big problem on his new life.  Emma had trouble falling asleep.  And when she was asleep she woke up every few hours with nightmares.  

            That was another thing he had to add to the list of things that he had to still do in reference to Emma.  At least some of the items he was able to cross off this weekend.  He shut off the television and settled into bed.  Maybe he could get a few hours in before her first nightmare.


End file.
